Insanity of Boredom
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: PG13 for language...other than that...its just something my friend Mike and I came up with in French class hint of shonen ai S/J..B/April(OC)Chapter 2 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Insanity of Boredom.... Disclaimer:Mike and I do not own Yu-gi-oh!or the hyper chibi's.they belong to Macavity.  
  
This is what happens when my friend Mike and I are bored in French class.Pure Insanity...XD.. Sorry but its actually hilarious.  
  
[Enter YGO cast plus two OCs:April and Mike]  
  
April-I'm a rabid fangirl *glomps Bakura and Mike*  
  
Yami Yugi- MIND CRUSH *April falls over senseless*  
  
[Mike and Yami run like hell as Bakura brandishes a flamethrower]  
  
Bakura-Thanks for the birthday gift Mike!Mwahahahaha  
  
Mike-*cheesy anime grin* ^_____^  
  
[April regains her senses]...riiiiight -_-'..*grabs Bakura's flamethrower and tries using it on Mike.*  
  
Mike-*summons his Yami* I defend my light with Mirror Force!  
  
April-*her Yami appears as well*hahaha Mike!  
  
Yami April-How dare you treat my hikari like this!Get into your soul room- NOW!*forces April into her soul room and takes over her body-again.  
  
Yami Mike-Fuck this! *enters soul room...Mike leaves and proceeds to nearest exit aka runs like hell out the door*  
  
*Yami April writes a note to Mike*  
  
Mike-*reading aloud* I knew you would see it MY way....Love Yami April...  
  
[Evil Yami glare]  
  
Yami April-*returns the evil Yami glare* Maybe my yami will go easy on you guys.^_~\/!  
  
Bakura-Female yami's should be made illegal.  
  
Yami April-*gives Bakura a really evil glare..then a kiss* So should evil tomb robbers with flamethrowers! *evil smirk*  
  
Ryou-[exits soul room] Can't we all just get along?  
  
All-Shut up Ryou! [Ryou cries and goes back into his soul room]  
  
Bakura-Weakling!  
  
Yami Yugi-[opens a locked door and lets in a horde of rabid Yami April fan boys[they grab her and run]Well why didn't I think of that before...[silence]Oh fuck! the hyper chibi's were in there too!What horror have I unleashed?  
  
[Yami April and April finally come back an hour later,clothing torn and bruises all over]  
  
April-THAT was uncalled for damnit!*summons her Yami and they try to destroy the stupid(I really do love Yami,but oh well)pharoah*  
  
Yami Yugi-AHHH! *runs into his soul room*  
  
Narrator-Just as she was about to destroy the pharoah,the hyper chibis ran in  
  
Hyper chibi Yugi-Hey Apwil.Will you pway a game wif me?Pwease?  
  
April-Sure kiddo.Let's play destroy the pharoahs hikari(I also love Yugi,but oh well)*looks down at the adorable chibi*  
  
Hyper chibi Yugi-That's not vewy nice..but otay!*evil grin spreads across April's face*  
  
Yami Yugi-I play Labyrinth Walls [Huge maze appears..Yami + friends run into escape April and Hyper chibi Yugi and other un-named ass holes]  
  
Bakura-And I lay the Man Eater Bug face down. Ha now if anyone steps on it, the effect will activate!  
  
Narrator-As April and the Hyper chibi's were about to enter the labyrinth,the bell rang and so ends the Insanity-until tomorrow... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think...we were really bored that day...and there is even a second chapter..I will post it as soon as I can...R/R 


	2. Drunken Isanity

Chapter 2-Drunken Isanity disclaimer:We still do not own YGO.We do own the plot and our characters! ^_^ Bakura-...uh oh!we better watch out pharoah,we might be in trouble.-_-'  
  
CN(chibi nova)-*giggles nervously* umm I guess we should start the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[The entire YGO gang enters along with Mike and April-yet again.]  
  
Mike-[to Bakura]Did April ever give you back the flamethrower I bought you?*glares at April,she grins nervously and backs away.*  
  
Bakura-No!She said I wasn't mature enough to handle the responsibility!I'm fucking 6,000 years old god damnit! I can't get much more mature!  
  
Mike-At least she didn't get the taser I got you for Christmas.  
  
Bakura-*grins evilly*Oh yeah,I almost forgot.  
  
April-[goes over to Bakura and gives him a truck load of beer;they get drunk as hell together] [slurring]Damnit,Bakura,we need to do this more often!  
  
All- -_-' riiiight.  
  
Yugi-Well now that they're drunk as hell,anyone for a duel?  
  
Seto-Yeah,I brought my holographic projection discs.  
  
Joey-I'm up for a good duel,just as long as Kaiba lays off on the dog puns.[glares at Seto]  
  
Seto-[Looks at Joey innocently ^_^']What are you talking about?  
  
[All turn around to hear April and Bakura singing]  
  
A+B-[Slurring horribly] 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer,take one down pass it around,98 bottles of beer!  
  
Yami Malik-that looks like some good shit!*goes over and gets drunk too*  
  
Malik-My head is starting to hurt.  
  
Ryou-Mine too *throws up* * * [back to the rest of the guys]  
  
Joey-I want to duel Mai again.* looks over at Mai,who is putting on her make-up*  
  
Seto-Don't give her those "puppy dog" eyes and just duel already!  
  
Joey-*thinks about Seto's comment for a moment* Hey!You promised!*pouts*  
  
[Mokuba walks in]  
  
Mokuba-Big brother,I was just in your lab and I think you dropped this magazine on your way out.What does Yaoi mean?  
  
Joey-*looks at Seto and blushes*So, uh how long ya' been you know?  
  
Seto-*blushes* Never Mind that, just duel! Mokuba,go and sit with Tea!*looks over and sees Ryou and Malik*Better yet,go find some really strong asperin for those two *points over to them*  
  
[Everyone turns to look at Ryou and Malik,who are puking and crying from headaches.They then turn to see April,Bakura and Yami Malik who are now having laughing fits.]  
  
Yugi-[To Yami]At least YOU aren't getting drunk,and we can still duel.[Yami smiles at his aibou and nods.]  
  
[The duel begins]  
  
Mai-First,Joseph,I play harpies ladyin attack mode and I add the rose whip to raise its attack and defense.[Joey pulls his cards and makes his first move]  
  
Joey-Oh,yeah Mai?I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode.[The dragon attacks her harpies lady,destroying it,and then he attacks her life points directly.The duel ends,Joey wins.]I knew I could beat you without Yug's backseat dueling!*Yugi frowns and puts his head down*  
  
Yami-[to Yugi]It's okay Aibou*gives Yugi a hug* [to Joey] Besides A)if it weren't for Yugi's grandpa,you wouldn't be able to duel right,B)Yugi gave you that Time Wizard card that usually helps you win,C)Rex Raptor gave you that Red Eyes Black Dragon card, and D)above all,I was the one who was helping you not little Yugi you ungrateful twit!*sticks his tongue out at the totally shocked Joey*[everyone looks at Yami,shocked -_-' They hear something in the background.They turn to see the "three drunken musketeers still drinking,but now they are accompanied by Ryou and Malik.]  
  
Ryou-I never thought drinking could be this fun!*hiccup*  
  
Malik-Ain't that the *hiccup* truth.  
  
[April and Bakura are now kissing and drinking between stopping for air(make sense?)]  
  
Bakura-Damn,woman,what kind of beer is this shit?  
  
April-It's regular beer,except I added a lot of rum and vodka and Kahula(kahoola?)  
  
Bakura-WOW! What a great combination April-chan! You even got the weaklings to drink!*he points to Ryou and Malik...Yami Malik looks about ready to keel over*I can't believe that Yami Malik is about to pass out already.This is some REALLY good shit.[Bakura was about to kiss April again,but Yami Mike and Yami April appear.]  
  
Yami April-[Looks at what is going on,noticing her aibou kissing the ex- tomb robber,she cringed and took a cup of beer and went to the others]Hey guys,Sorry for my hikari's mess.  
  
All-*nod and look to see Yami Mike*  
  
Yami Mike-OOH!Beer! *starts drinking*This is good!*drinks some more,and gets drunk*  
  
Mike- -_-' Yami!!! Don't get too drunk!Remember,I'm the one that feels it in the morning.[Yami Mike nods and stops drinking before he got too plastered and joind everyone else...Bakura,April,Ryou,Malik,and Yami Malik are sleeping soundly]  
  
[Just then the bell rings]  
  
Joey- Should we tell them it's time to go?  
  
Tea- * whacks Joey in the head* No we let them sleep for a while..DUH!  
  
[The gang exits while the five of them are sound asleep.] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Well thats all for the second chapter...I don't know if there will be anymore because I dropped my French class.umm please R/R. 


End file.
